1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus such as a computer, a copying machine, a scanner, a printer, a facsimile device, and a complex machine thereof, and to an image processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the developments of line sensor reading devices constituted by CCD units or writing devices using laser beams, copying machines are making the transition from analog to digital copying machines in which digitalized image data are processed. Such digital copying machines came to be called “digital complex machines (MFP)” since these machines are equipped with a variety of functions such as a copy function but also a scanner function, a printer function, and a facsimile function to perform multifunction control (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-223828).
An MFP is connected to a network and saves output data obtained from each function into a storage device such as an HDD provided within the device, so that the output data can be transmitted to and received from the outside through the network (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-251522).
The MFPs used in an office have been diversified. For example, a small MFP is installed next to a personal computer (PC) so as to be paired with the PC, and a worker using the PC can readily use the copy function, the scanner function, the printer function and the facsimile function thereof. Also, a medium-sized MFP is shared by a group of people in a department or a division, and a certain level of productivity of the MFP, a sort function, a punch function, a staple function and the like of the MFP can be used. Furthermore, a large MFP is used in a department providing copy-related services in a company, or a company conducting a copy-related business itself, and is capable of providing high productivity and high-quality multiple functions.
As described above, the MFPs that are classified into a wide range of classes from a small size class to a large size class as described above have the functions that can be shared in each class, thus strong demands are expected for some of the functions in each class. For example, in the large MFP, post-processing is requested to be performed on papers obtained after the punching, stapling, folding or other plotting processing, or electronic filing is requested to be performed simultaneously with copying, while in the small MFP an excellent internet FAX function or PC-FAX function and, for personal use, a function to printing a high-quality image on a special paper are required.
In recent years, the importance of information value in businesses has been recognized, thus it is required that the information is sent promptly, accurately, securely, clearly and effectively. With new functions for effectively handling information that uses digital data has been provided because of the increase in speed of the communication technology, spread of the communication technology, increase in the volume of memories, reduction of the costs and size of the memories, and technical advantages in PCs, hence there is a demand for a new function and integration thereof into the MFPs that handle digital image data as a part of digital data.
Here, an output in the MFP means, as described above, an output to paper in the copy function, and transmission using electronic data in the scanner function or facsimile function. The output form when performing transmission using electronic data varies according to application. For example, when transmitting using a facsimile function, monochrome binary image data is transmitted, while when transmitting using a scanner function, for example, color RGB image data is transmitted.
In this manner, the MFP outputs image data using various functions, and output means of these functions have different output characteristics. For example, when outputting a paper, the characteristics of a writing unit are provided, and when performing scanner distribution, the characteristics of a display are provided.
Moreover, an output at a resolution determined in each output device, or an output at a resolution desired by an operator is requested. For example, a plotter is requested to output at a resolution of 600 dpi, while scanner distribution or a facsimile is requested to output at a resolution of 200 dpi.
However, a line sensor installed in a scanner unit or the like performs reading at a predetermined resolution, and needs to perform magnification processing on the read image data to obtain a desired resolution for output (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication H6-054176).
However, as described above, when using a line sensor installed in a scanner unit to perform reading at a predetermined resolution and performing magnification processing on the read image data to obtain a desired resolution for output, the original document had to be read out again if the resolution of image data to be output.
In order to avoid such duplication of the work, when performing reading at a fixed resolution, accumulating the image data, and thereafter changing the resolution of the accumulated image data, another problem arises in productivity when performing such single operation.
Technologies relating to the present invention are also disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-117290, Japanese Patent Application No. 3285941, and Japanese Patent Application No. 3647347.